This project is a joint effort of the Office of Cancer Genomics (OCG) and the Office of HIV and AIDS Malignancy (OHAM). The project involves the characterization of HIV-associated tumors (obtained from HIV-infected patients) and comparison of these to the same types of tumors from HIV-uninfected patients.